Fantasias de otoño
by Neherennia84
Summary: Ranma y Akane con un fondo de hojas secas.Aviso... esto es un LEMON. No quiero mas complicaciones, asi que si no queréis saber nada de erotismo y cosas por el estilo, por favor, no entreis. Gracias.


**Titulo: **Fantasias de Otoño

**Autora**: Neherennia (bishoujogirlyahoo.es)

**Género** : Lemon así que si no os gusta el erotismo u os sentís ofendidos por ello, ya podéis estar saliendo, que no quiero causarle traumas psicológicos a nadie> (gracias)

**Parejas**: Ranma x Akane , Ryoga x Ukyo

**¿Que decir?**: Encantada que paséis por aqui y que leais esta humilde historia. (Podría decir eso de que los personajes no son mios y tal, pero como ya lo sabéis, no me molesto).

_El fic, creo que es el segundo que escribí de Ranma, y eso fue hace bastantes años… asi que es bastante simplón, y algo previsible. Pero bueno, yo seguiré adelante, e intentaré hacer mejores cosas._

* * *

Una gran excursión. Al menos a esa conclusión había llegado Akane cuando volvía de esa excursión organizada por la escuela para pasar unos días "en contacto directo con la naturaleza ", según su profesor. Hacía dos días, estaban cogiendo el autobús para salir, y todos estaban rebosantes de energía y ganas de comenzar y pasárselo bien en la montaña, sobre todo Ranma, que ya le había comentado que pensaba dedicar esos días a descansar completamente, ya que estaba realmente agotado por los entrenamientos que por ese entonces lo sometía el maestro. Era extraño que el maestro se dedicase a entrenar a Ranma, pero por algún motivo, le enseñaba sus trucos y compartía con él, su sabiduría y experiencia. Quizá estuviese viendo cerca su fin, o tal vez era que ya había robado toda la ropa interior de Japón, y no quedaba ni un sostén a la vista. En cualquier caso, esa mañana todos se disponían a disfrutar hasta quedar exhaustos. Y exhaustos volvían en esa noche de vuelta a casa en la que Akane, sentada en su asiento, miraba como Ranma, a su lado, dormía profundamente, con su mano en la de ella. En esos momentos, Akane se dispuso a recordar todo lo que había pasado. Porque Ranma le cogía si ninguna vergüenza, y porque era que Ukyo, unos asientos más adelante, también dormida, tomaba en sus brazos a un sonriente P-chan.

Todo comenzó cuando llegaron a su destino. El claro de un bosque. Todos se quedaron allí, sacaron sus tiendas de campaña, y se dispusieron a salir en una especie de expedición a ver que clase de comida podían encontrar para preparar la suya propia. En un principio, todos iban juntos, pero poco a poco los grupos se fueron formando y pronto tuvimos a Akane con sus amigas, Ranma, Ukyo y sus incondicionales, y otro grupito hecho por el resto de la clase y Gosunkugi, que en vez de incorporarse al grupo, se dedicaba a ir detrás, clavando en los árboles muñecos de vudú con una trenza.

De echo, el único que se quedó en el improvisado campamento, fue el profesor, que muy listo, se trajo algunas latas y unos paquetes de comida y se dispuso a comer él solo viendo el considerable retraso de su "tropa". Estaba atardeciendo, y el frío y el aburrimiento, le hicieron decidirse a salir a buscar a sus desaparecidos, pues los únicos que habían llegado, era el grupo de Gosunkugi y todos los chicos que iban con Ranma.

¿Y que ocurría con estos? Pues lo obvio, Ukyo se las había arreglado para quedarse a solas con su amor.

- No entiendo como nos hemos podido alejar tanto del grupo- dijo Ranma saltando de rama en rama para poder ver el camino de vuelta.

- Que más da, o es que te molesta quedarte a solas con tu prometida, eh?

- Eh, esto, no, claro que no Ukyo, pero es que este no es el mejor momento para nada.

- Seguro que andas preocupado por Akane. ¡Pues olvídala! Seguro que se sabe defender muy bien, y además, ahora estás conmigo, cariño...- dijo muy dulcemente, y le dedicó una sonrisa casi tan dulce como el tono de su voz.

Una sonrisa que le recordó a la de Akane, hermosa...

- Tenemos que encontrar a los demás- dijo Ranma, echando sus pensamientos a un lado, y volviendo a saltar, dejando a una Ukyo muy seria y enfadada atrás de él.

Mientras, Akane y sus amigas, estaban sentadas en el suelo, y hablaban entre si.

- Empiezo a dudar que encontremos a nuestros amigos alguna vez-

No digas eso, Hikaru, con Akane aquí no tenemos nada que temer. ¿No?-

- Creo que olvidas, Yuka, que Akane está herida-

- No, no, no es nada, tranquila Miki, solo es una raspadura.

- Si es que... Akane, eres muy torpe. Te resbalas y caes de boca encima de las piedras.

- Lo siento... je, je , supongo que tienes razón.-

-Ahora, lo que tenemos que esperar, es que no te empeore y vaya a más-

-Oh, vamos, no pensemos en cosas así, hablemos de algo divertido-

- Sí! De chicos!

- Yuka, tu siempre pensando en lo mismo.-

- Claro que si. Akane, ¿cómo te va con Ranma? ¿Habéis dado el paso?

- ¿Que paso?

- Ya sabes, si lo habéis hecho....

- No te entiendo... - de pronto, la cara de Akane se ruboriza al entender las palabras de Yuka, y en un súbito pensamiento, imagina a Ranma dando ese paso con ella.

- Noooooooo, claro que no, como iba a hacer eso con ese pervertido!!!!!!!!

- Oh, bueno chica, tranquilízate. Pues, ¿hasta donde habéis llegado?

- No hemos hecho nada- dice Akane aún más sonrojada.

-¿Ni siquiera un besito? Dice Hikaru divertida, poniendo morritos.

- No.

- No nos engañes Akane. Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras.

- En serio, no he hecho nada, aunque...

- Aunque.....- dijo Yuka ante el inoportuno silencio que creó Akane-

- Me gustaría que ocurriese algo. Ya estoy cansada de esperar.

- Y por qué no te lanzas tú. Si tan harta estás de esperar que el se decida, ¿ no deberías hacer algo al respecto?- dijo Hikaru.

- No, no podría. ¿Qué pensaría de mi? ¿Y si es él, que no quiere? ¿Y si me rechaza?

- ¿Y si se te cae el cielo encima? No puedes estar cuestionándote siempre que pasaría si... lo que tienes que hacer es hacerlo sin más, sin pararte a pensar que puede él, pensar, has de hacerlo sin tener ningún prejuicio, y si vas segura de ti misma, todo irá bien. Pase lo que tenga que pasar.- dijo Miki muy seria.

- Vaya Miki, eres toda una técnica en estas cosas.

- Hikaru.

-Es cierto, pareces la voz de la experiencia.

-Hikaru....

Mientras ellas discutían acerca de la inesperada sabiduría de Miki, Akane se quedó estudiando las palabras que le habían dicho sus amigas, y por un momento, pensó que pasaría si les hiciese caso, quizá si ella se decidiese un día a besarlo, quizá él le devolvería el beso, quizá correspondería a sus sentimientos. La abrazaría, la besaría, la acariciaría, la tomaría.... Sus pensamientos se vieron turbados por el rubor en sus mejillas, y decidió, que un día de estos, un día no muy lejano, le mostraría a Ranma, aquello que siempre había querido, ella misma.

Luego de esto, todas se decidieron a levantarse de donde estaban, y salir a buscar el campamento, ya estaba atardeciendo, y aún no habían comido nada. Salieron del claro de donde estaban y empezaron a cruzar toda la arboleda, Akane iba detrás, aún soñando por el esperado encuentro con su prometido. Iba prometiéndose a si misma que desde ahora en adelante, sería mucho más dulce con él, sería más femenina, y cuidaría su aspecto al máximo, quería llegar a superar la sensualidad que Shampoo demostraba en muchas ocasiones, ella era muy hermosa, tenía un cabello largo y bonito, un par de atributos delanteros que verdaderamente le daban envidia, una esbelta figura y era extremadamente cariñosa, empalagosa en muchos momentos, y Akane se decía a ella misma que la superaría, que sería la mejor, que Ranma nunca más volvería a dudar, y sumergida en estos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que se había separado de sus amigas, y caminaba sola por en medio del bosque sin tener ni idea de donde estaba.

Ranma seguía saltando de rama en rama pensando en que verdaderamente se había alejado mucho del grupo, y en una parada para tomar aire, vio a una desconcertada Akane buscando un camino, y se sonrió a si mismo, la observaba en silencio, contemplándola escondido, mirando sus perfectos rasgos, sus piernas, su cintura, su pecho, su cara, y aunque era un día de otoño por la tarde, y no hacía mucho frío, Akane llevaba unos pantalones y un jersey que dejaban demasiado a la imaginación. Ranma se maravillaba por la divina aparición y pensó que ese podría ser un buen momento para descubrirse, y, descubrir sus emociones. Era el momento perfecto, estaban solos, el escenario perfecto, una tarde de otoño en el bosque, con el color de las hojas de los árboles de fondo, y el olor de las hojas secas, mezclándose con el de un poco de humo de alguna hoguera controlada no muy lejana, la chica perfecta, Akane.

Ranma se iba a aventurar a saltar cuando...

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo Akane muy exaltada al oír unos ruidos muy extraños provinentes de unos arbustos.

-¿Akane?- preguntó una voz masculina algo confusa-

-¿Eres tu, Ryoga?-

- S-sí.- respondió por fin la voz saliendo de las plantas, y dando a conocer la ya identificada voz. En efecto, era Ryoga –

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- Estaba de viaje de entrenamiento y creo que me volví a perder- dijo el chico sonrojándose-

-Pero, ¿y tu?

- Oh, estamos de excursión con toda nuestra clase, y yo he perdido a mis amigas. Estaba distraída pensando en mis cosas. Bueno, eso da igual, ahora. Me encanta haberte encontrado.

Hace mucho que no te veía. ¿Cómo estas?

- Estoy muy bien, estaba intentando perfeccionar algunas técnicas y de pronto me encontré en este bosque.

- Tu siempre igual, ja, ja, ja. Oye, por aquí también deben estar Ranma y Ukyo, porque no me acompañas y los buscamos, así podrás hablar con ellos, también.

-Si, bueno... está bien. Pero, es que no os habéis visto en todo el día?

- Pues la verdad es que no, nos hemos partido en grupos y el se ha marchado con Ukyo y unos amigos suyos.

- Ah, bueno, pues vamos, te ayudaré a buscarlos.

Pasado un rato de andar y no encontrar nada, Ryoga se decidió!!

- Uky... quiero decir, Akane... hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo....

- Si Ryoga- dice Akane, mostrando una mirada curiosa y una sonrisa inocente..

- Yo te a.... a....am..

- Yo amo a Ukyo.- dijo una voz desde detrás de él.

- Exacto, yo amo a Ukyo. ¿¿¿??? ¿RANMA?

- Oh, vamos P-chan, si yo no lo hubiese dicho por ti, nunca te hubieses atrevido.

- ¿Es eso cierto Ryoga? ¿Amas a Ukyo?- dijo Akane con tono de sorpresa.

- Sí, cierto como que Ukyo nos está escuchando ahí detrás- dijo Ranma señalando a unos arbustos que tenía a sus espaldas.

- Ryoga... yo... no sé que decir... me siento muy halagada- dice Ukyo saliendo de su improvisado escondite.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? No he notado presencia alguna.

- Ryoga, estas tan nervioso que no notarías ni a Gosunkugui.

- Yo. lo siento, pero estaba persiguiendo a Ranma y me he topado con vosotros.

- ¿Y te dedicabas a espiarnos?

- Vamos Akane, ¿acaso no sabías que Ryoga quiere a Ukyo?

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡RANMA!!!!!

- Que tímido eres, P-chan.

Viendo la situación en la que se ha encontrado por sus propias palabras, Ryoga, sale corriendo hacia ninguna parte, con la cara roja de vergüenza, perseguido muy de cerca por la propietaria de una pala gigante para hacer okonomiyaki, dejando atrás a un sonriente Ranma y a una desilusionada Akane. Al ver la cara de su prometida, Ranma decide que ya es la hora, y que debe alegrar la cara que tiene delante y que tan triste se ve. Decide que debe alejar de él todo prejuicio y debe decir lo que siente en realidad, porque hace tan solo unos segundos atrás, casi ha dejado que otro se le adelante, y lo decide hacer ya.

Toma por la barbilla a Akane y la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. Él clava los suyos azules como el profundo mar en los de ella, de un color café que podría enamorar al mismísimo diablo sin que se lo propusiese, y sonríe al ver como ella se sonroja y se asusta un poco al ver lo que está ocurriendo. No se lo cree ni el mismo que vaya a decir lo que está a punto pero siente que debe darse prisa porque los nubarrones que hasta hace un momento eran inexistentes ahora amenazan con dejar caer sobre ellos su húmeda furia.

Akane no sabe lo que está ocurriendo, se siente confundida. Primero, porque un chico muy parecido a Ranma, casi le dice que la quiere, pero se lo ha dicho a otra, y ahora, Ranma, el mismísimo, orgulloso, tímido, y fenómeno Ranma, le está pasando sus brazos en torno a su cintura, la está mirando fijamente a los ojos, y bajo amenazadoras nubes de lluvia en una tarde de otoño, siente el cálido abrazo de un hombre.

- Akane, yo... quería que supieses de una vez por todas... que. que.(adelante, dilo imbécil, si no, ella se hartará de ti, y de irá con otro, y eso no puede ser, porque ella es tuya. es tuya.). te am-

La declaración se ve cortada por unas palabras nerviosas de ella. Está tan inquieta que no ha podido controlar sus emociones y ha dicho aquello que esperaba oír.

- Te quiero, Ranma.

-Akane, no se como quieres que te lo diga, pero me acabas de estropear la declaración, pero no importa .Ya no. porque yo también te quiero.

- ¿Sabes? Creo, que no nos ha costado tanto como creía.

- Sabes que es lo que quiero hacer ahora,¿verdad?- dice Ranma mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia caen sobre su cabeza

- Sí.

Y Ranma, aún siendo un hombre, sin importarle nada ni nadie, aunque con el corazón casi saliéndose del pecho, se acerca lentamente hacia los labios de Akane, y esta cierra los ojos, grabando en su mente por unos momentos a Ranma, y éste ya ha llegado, ni siquiera se ha detenido para sentir el fresco aliento de su boca, tan solo quiere besarla, y lo hace, muy rápido, pero intensamente, y siente su boca en la de ella, y una extraña sensación recorre su estómago y sus partes más afectadas en su cambio a mujer, justo el cambio que experimenta ahora, y le da igual, pero siente que ya no tiene que inclinar hacia abajo la cabeza para besarla, y Akane siente que el cuerpo que tiene entre sus brazos, se encoge de manera esperada entre sus manos al contacto con la el agua de lluvia, pero no paran, se sienten bien así, besándose bajo la lluvia, y ni siquiera Akane se detiene cuando nota que la mano de Ranma asciende desde su cintura hasta su pecho, pero es Ranma quien lo detiene, y, apoyando su frente contra la de Akane, le dice:

-Akane, desearía tener un poco de agua caliente.

- Yo también.

- Ven, vamos a ponernos a cubierto para pasar la noche

- Pero... Ranma.…

- No creo que quieras pasar la noche debajo de la lluvia y sin saber el camino de vuelta. Vamos, que ya es tarde.

-OK.

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, Ukyo, sostiene en brazos a P-chan, a refugio de la lluvia, bajo el techo de piedra de una especie de gruta encontrada por casualidad.

- Ryoga, te debería matar. ¡Estoy completamente empapada! Y todo por ir detrás de ti... por oírte decir. aquello. lo.lo decías en serio?

- Weeeeee

- Pues me gustaría que supieses que. bueno, ya sabes como es Ranma. demasiado difícil, está enamorado de Akane, y no estoy muy segura de quererlo más que a un simple amigo, pero al oírte a ti. algo me decía que. corresponderte no estaría nada mal- dice Ukyo con una gran sonrisa y con aire divertido.

P-chan se sonroja e intenta "abrazar" a Ukyo, pero lo único que consigue es estrujarse contra su pecho.

-Ryoga.… sabes.….creo que Ranma me dijo que tu primer beso te lo dio Akane en esta forma.… Espero que tu primer beso convertido en hombre te lo pueda dar yo..

Al oír estas palabras, P-chan sale disparado entre la lluvia, llorando y Ukyo decide que no se piensa volver a mojar, así que se queda sentada allí, sabiendo que volverá.

Ya ha anochecido, y en el campamento parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que faltan tres personas, así que todo sigue igual, y la calma reina entre los sueños de todos los alumnos.

Ukyo ha caído víctima del cansancio y está adormilada. Sigue lloviendo. Ahora más fuerte, pero no la moja, está a buen recaudo ahora, entre los brazos de Ryoga, que ha venido escoltado por su inconfundible paraguas rojo. Ukyo despierta de pronto y se encuentra rodeada por los brazos del hombre que ha decidido amar a partir de ahora.

- Sabía que volverías.

- ¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado antes?

Ryoga acerca a Ukyo a su cuerpo, y la besa, muy rápidamente, y sus manos se estancan en su espalda, donde permanecen hasta que las de Ukyo, comienzan a moverse por su pecho, y Ryoga abre los ojos, su timidez, repentinamente, ha desaparecido. Quiere que pase "algo".

Empieza a recorrer su cuerpo inconscientemente. Sus manos parecen expertas tocando esa nueva piel de mujer que tiene entre sus brazos. Le gusta, le gustaría sentir ese tacto en toda su piel. Quiere sentir su cuerpo en el de ella. Pero para eso tiene que desprenderla de esa molesta ropa. No se siente del todo seguro y no quiere acelerar nada. No estaría bien forzarla. Parece que de un momento a otro, ella va a ceder, pero en un momento decisivo, sus ojos se cruzan y entienden que no deben apresurar el momento. No hace demasiado tiempo que saben en realidad lo que sienten y disipan que esperarán un tiempo. Con unos besos les basta de momento. Paran con la esperanza de que eso signifique una próxima continuación en un futuro no muy lejano. Se tranquilizan y se tienden uno en pro del otro. El cansancio es considerable y no pueden comenzar una relación a lo sumo fatigados. Duermen.

Esperan el amanecer.

Akane y Ranma se encontraban en diferentes situaciones. Habían localizado una cabaña de guardabosques, y habían decidido encender un fuego para calentarse un poco. Ranma estaba en una ventana, observando caer la lluvia. Akane se había quitado los pantalones, pues mojados pesaban mucho, y los estaba dejando secar al lado del fuego. Los dos estaban muy apartados de la cama.

Akane no podía dejar de mirar a Ranma, y éste deseaba que el agua que habían puesto a calentar, estuviese ya lista.

- Ranma, siéntate a mi lado. -

- Oh, vamos, no vamos a cometer ningún sacrilegio, ni nada por el estilo, ¿vale?

- Pues por eso mismo. No sería mala idea cambiar la situación.

Akane se sonroja al sentir eso y se apresura a devolver la mirada de nuevo al suelo. La tetera da la señal de estar lo suficientemente caliente para devolver a Ranma su natural cuerpo masculino. Éste, la coge y se empapa de la tan ansiada agua caliente. Mientras se moja, vuelve a sentir el cambio en las partes más afectadas y le es muy agradable sentir de nuevo "todas las partes de su cuerpo", y por momentos, comienza a aumentar su deseo.

Ranma sufre su incremento de tamaño y se sienta junto a Akane. No lleva camisa y el agua aún resbala por su piel. Está realmente hermoso. Tiene los ojos clavados en el fuego. Quizá, es porque es así como se siente él, ardiente de pasión por ella. La quiere tomar, pero, al igual que su amigo y a la vez enemigo, no está seguro de que ella esté de acuerdo. Lleva esperando el momento durante mucho tiempo. Quizá desde el día en que ella entró en el baño pensando que él era una chica, él la deseó. Si no hubiese sido tan desconsideradamente interrumpido en otras ocasiones, el momento se hubiese presentado antes de lo que la misma Akane hubiese podido imaginar. Deseaba que ahora mismo ella se levantase, y delante de él, se comenzase a desnudar y le obligase a tenderse en el suelo, para que ella se pusiese encima y lo desvistiese, y lo amara de la misma manera que él quería hacerlo. Deseaba que ella lo amara de la misma manera que él lo hacía. Pero se sentía inseguro. Inseguro de perderla por dar algún paso en falso, o alguno demasiado rápido. Lo quería todo perfecto. Perfecto como en las numerosas fantasías en las que nada los interrumpía y daban rienda suelta a su imaginación en medio de la calle, o en algún parque, o en la escuela, o en casa, o en su habitación. Es la hora. Ranma por primera vez en su vida va a tomar una decisión, y esa va a afectar a Akane. La mira, y ve con desilusión que ha vuelto a llegar tarde y que Akane se ha dormido. Está cansada y el pequeño accidente que ha sufrido en su pie debe descansar un poco.

Ranma ve frustradas todas sus intenciones y se sonríe a sí mismo. Se recuesta sobre su costado y se pone junto a Akane. Piensa que el suelo es demasiado duro y coge a Akane y la lleva hacia la cama. Hubiese deseado hacer eso algunos minutos antes. La acuesta y estudia la posibilidad de dormir a su lado. Iba a hacerlo de todas formas. La mira. Le da un fugaz beso en la frente y la abraza. La vuelve a mirar y deja que sus manos ronden un poco el cuerpo que no ha podido disfrutar. La recorre con dulzura antes de dejar que el inoportuno sueño se haga cargo de adormecerlo. Pero su sueño no dura mucho, porque algo de frío le hace abrir los ojos. Akane no está. Mira al lado de la ventana y está allí. Como siempre, exuberante, mágica, sensual, dulce, hermosa.

- Akane.

- Uhmm?¿Te he despertado?

- No, tan solo he sentido un poco de frío.

- Oh.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada

- Akane. ..que nos conocemos.

- Tan solo. tan solo pensaba en como han cambiado las cosas en los últimos días.

- Sí.

- Es decir, en el dojo hay tranquilidad, no hay nadie que quiera retarnos a nada, no se han presentado más "amigos" de nuestros padres a los que les habían prometido un descendiente, ja, ja, y nosotros... nuestra relación ha mejorado, si se puede llamar relación.

- Es verdad. Ya no nos peleamos tanto. Supongo que será por el desinterés que están mostrando todos/as los otros supuestos "prometidos".

- Sí. Pero hay veces que echo en falta nuestras peleas,¡y con eso no quiero decir que quiero que nos peleemos!

- Entiendo, yo también. Pero tranquila, mañana todo volverá a la normalidad.

- ¿?

- Sí. Mañana te haré rabiar hasta que te consiga hacer sacar ese mazo que solo Dios sabe donde lo guardas.

- ¿Y porque no lo haces ahora?

- No es un buen momento.

- Y tu me vas a decir el porque, supongo. - ella sonrió maliciosamente.

- Vaya, vaya, veo que has perdido la vergüenza.

- Igual que tu. pero, dime porque no es un buen momento para pelearnos.

- Porque tengo otros planes.- dijo riendo picaronamente

-Ranma, ¿crees que estamos haciendo bien?

- ¿Te vas a echar atrás?

- .…

- Soy yo, eres tú, estamos juntos, nos queremos, no hay nadie más, no tienes ni que sentir vergüenza ni miedo, porque el que está aquí contigo, es un hombre que te ama, y no le importa nada más que el bienestar de la mujer que está con él, y esa mujer, a no ser que la emoción del momento me impida ver bien, eres tu, Akane.

- Yo. está bien. Eres tu.

Su nombre en los labios de Ranma sonaba mejor que en los de cualquier otra persona. En ese momento, la manera de decir su nombre hizo que un escalofrío recorriese su piel. Se sentía extrañamente bien y una cosa era cierta. Se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y lo sabían casi todo el uno del otro. Así que no hubo más miedos ni más preguntas. Estaban dispuestos a estar el uno con el otro durante el tiempo que hiciese falta, e iban a comenzar ahora.

Se volvieron a abrazar y se besaron ansiosamente, mientras que el roce de una lengua con la otra se hacía constante. Se acariciaron como tanto habían deseado. Se quitaron la ropa el uno al otro y se observaron, pero sin que sus miradas se cruzasen, no lo habrían podido aguantar. Ranma recorrió la espalda de Akane, y ésta sintió un escalofrío muy agradable en todo su ser siguió bajando hasta que sus manos se encontraron con un inesperado obstáculo. Recorrió la línea que dibujaban sus calzas en su trasero, y ella sonrió al sentir el agradable cosquilleo. Terminó por quitárselas. Ella tembló. Akane se concentró en su pecho, pero Ranma la obligó a moverlas, quería que notase el efecto que producía en él su cercanía. Ella se sonrojó al comprobarlo. Siguieron jugando. Él siguió con su pecho, lo comenzó a besar. Desde luego, la vergüenza había desaparecido del todo, entre ellos. Él, no satisfecho con su trabajo, la cogió y la llevó hacia la cama. Allí, ella se puso encima y comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo. Ranma se maravilló de que Akane fuese tan dulce y sensual en esos momentos, y quiso demostrarle que también tenía sus trucos. Le quitó por unos momentos el mando, y tomó a Akane, sintiendo la perfección de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Akane se sentía desfallecer, sintiendo como un cuerpo extraño, invadía el suyo, pero se relajó, dejando que la pasión se apoderase de ella. Ranma demostró ser un amante excepcional. Los sueños que había tenido con ella le habían servido de algo, después de todo. Siendo un artista marcial como es Ranma, se podía permitir el lujo de tomar varias veces a Akane en una misma noche, así que se dedicaron a jugar varias veces seguidas, inundando de suspiros y fluidos esa cabaña perdida en medio del bosque, que los amantes habían escogido para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. Como preveían, esto se repitió unos momentos más tarde. ¿Quién podría pensar que al final de todo, estos dos acabarían por perder esa insoportable vergüenza? Se lo decidieron entregar casi todo, porque esperaban que pudiesen repetirlo otro día en otro lugar. Ella no sentía dolor, lo había superado, lo había tenido que superar de todos modos, ya no iba a parar. Él seguía, casi en trance, hipnotizado por ella. Su sueño se había hecho realidad. Poseerla, y estaba seguro de que ahora siempre sería así. Eso quería pensar.

La mañana siguiente se presentó agotadora. No hubo ganas de buscar a sus compañeros, pero debían hacerlo, era su deber, el volver a la realidad. Despertaron uno al lado del otro, y Akane, recibió de Ranma unas palabras que le cortaron la respiración y la hicieron temblar de emoción. "Era verdad, ya no puedo imaginar un amanecer si no es a tu lado." Se abrazaron y después de demorar un poco entre besos y abrazos, se vistieron y salieron a buscar a sus compañeros. Seguía lloviendo, pero el tiempo no importaba, se tenían el uno al otro para lo que deseasen hacer. Corrieron entre los árboles y al poco tiempo, casi por casualidad, se encontraron en el campamento. Todos estaban recogiendo las tiendas, porque con ese tiempo, no se podían quedar hasta la noche. Ukyo ya estaba allí, y tenía en sus brazos a P-chan, pero se cuidó mucho de que Akane no lo viese, aunque ella no supiese la verdad, no iba a dejar que otra mujer lo estrechase entre sus brazos.

Decidieron no decir nada por el momento. No hasta asegurarse de que ningún prometido o prometida les daría muerte al enterarse de lo ocurrido, y también no querían que sus padres se tomaran la libertad de prepararles su propia boda. Si se iban a casar, ya se preocuparían ellos de prepararlo a su manera. Al subir al autobús, Ranma no dejó que Akane se fuese con sus amigas, se sentó con ella en la parte de atrás, y dejó a Ukyo con P-chan unos asientos más adelante. Pasaron casi todo el día en la carretera, y ya de noche, cuando se veía cercana la escuela Furinkan, Akane comenzó a pensar… y todo volvió a comenzar en su mente.

* * *

_Madre__ del amor hermoso... ahora que lo vuelvo a leer, después de tantos años, no se como aun no he recibido cartas bomba para que deje de escribir!!! Jajajaja_

_Creo que fue el primer lemon que escribí de esta gente, y me salió un poco sobreexcitado... de todas formas, prometo volver a escribir sobre Ranma, en un futuro en el que pueda controlar mejor mis impulsos -_

**_Owari_**

_Da-Witch__ (anteriormente conocida como Neherennia)_


End file.
